


Reconciliation

by sagimooon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But not that dumb, Post-Time Skip, and then i didn't, i don't know how to tag sorry, i said since canon won't give us the oikawa x kageyama reunion we deserve, kageyama is in rome, kageyama x trashy tv programs, then i'll have to do it myself, this is dumb i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagimooon/pseuds/sagimooon
Summary: Kageyama Tobio gets weirdly invested in an Italian tv program.
Kudos: 7





	Reconciliation

January 2020  
Kageyama Tobio was sitting on the couch of his flat, weirdly staring at the food in front of him. It was a piece of pizza, as his teammate and flatmate Marco told him, but to him it didn’t look so. The dough was thicker than normal pizza, and it looked almost crunchy. It was cut in rectangular pieces instead of the usual triangular slices, but the shape didn’t matter, he thought. What perplexed him was the incredible amount of stuff on its surface: other than basic mozzarella and tomato sauce, the condiment included vegetables, potatoes, bacon and small pieces of sausages. It looked a bit too much for his tastes, but Marco and his girlfriend Cristina, who were sitting next to him, were eating it with no problem so he guessed it couldn’t be that bad.  
He had arrived in Rome less than two months before, and everything from the streets outside, to the food and the language that surrounded him was still unfamiliar. It was a Saturday night and he didn’t feel like going out, so he decided to stay home with Marco and his girlfriend. They ordered pizza al taglio, placed themselves in front of the TV and Marco started (or at least tried to start) a conversation with Kageyama, since his level of Italian and English was still low and the only Japanese the other spoke was the few sentences he had learned on Duolingo.  
They had just finished eating their first piece of pizza when Cristina shushed them. “It’s starting!”, she said while pointing at the TV screen.  
On it, a blue and white studio appeared while a cheesy song covered by cheering and applause played in the background. A blonde woman entered the studio and started talking. Kageyama only understood a few sentences, while the studio on the screen left the place for a dude wearing a clearly fake postman costume cycling through a town. He rang some house’s bell, and a woman in her sixties opened the door. He gave her a letter, then the studio appeared again. A few people, including the woman shown before, arrived and sat on opposite ends of the studio, with a white wall shaped like a letter envelope separating them. They started speaking animatedly, while the blond woman he saw at the start of the show trying to mediate between the parties. The older woman started crying, the letter envelope-shaped wall disappeared and the people on the other side went to her and hugged her.  
Cristina was watching with great attention, commenting the whole thing and often saying “yes Maria, tell them!” so loudly that she was almost yelling. Marco was giggling, but he couldn’t understand if it was because of what was happening on the show or because of Cristina’s enthusiasm or both. Noticing he looked confused, Cristina told him what the show was about,  
“It’s C’è posta per te - You’ve got mail. It’s a program where people try to contact and make peace with relatives and long lost friends. It’s very entertaining, I guess. It airs every saturday night and I hate missing one episode. Hey Marco, do you remember that great-aunt your family fought with? Do you want to make peace with her? What if we contact the show team?”.  
At this, Marco laughed and told her no. They started bickering, so Kageyama turned his gaze back on the screen and tried to focus on the story in front of him. Now in the studio there were a couple of young people, probably siblings, arguing with a middle aged man. Another man in his thirties was sitting on a couch, and at some point the blond woman that was hosting the show asked him a few questions and the public cheered when he answered. He thought he had already seen the man before, on a movie poster near a cinema and a few times on a tv show on channel two. Another similar situation followed, and sometime after midnight the program ended. Kageyama hadn’t even noticed how late it had got, so he said goodnight and went to his room.  
In the next weeks Kageyama spent most of his Saturday nights watching C’è posta per te, sometimes with Marco and Cristina, sometimes with his other teammates. Marco still made fun of Cristina for being so hooked to the show. When he noticed Kageyama was starting to get invested too, he whined “zì, it’s so cringey please not you too!”.  
Kageyama didn’t understand if it was truly cringe or not, he just watched it to have some fun. Also, there wasn’t anything better on tv on Saturday nights.

November 2021  
Kageyama Tobio was getting ready to go on his usual morning run when he heard his apartment bell ring. He closed his flat door, went down the stairs and opened the main door. In front of him there was a man wearing a clearly fake postman costume. Another man a few meters behind him was pointing a camera to his face. The fake postman smiled and handed him a closed envelope. There was mail for him.

February 2022  
Kageyama Tobio was staring blankly at the closed door in front of him, while a member of the staff put a microphone on his jacket. A neon signal turned on, and another member of the staff incited him to go forward. The door got opened, and he walked through a white arched tunnel until he reached a white and blue tv studio. He was welcomed by the blonde woman hosting the program, and sat on a white couch. He was asked if he accepted the letter, and he answered yes.  
Then a small panel on the letter-envelope wall opened, and showed a screen with a familiar brown haired man on it.  
The man, with the help of a translator sitting next to him, started talking. The first thing he told him, of course, was “Hi, Tobio-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fic i post here so I'm sorry if I'm a bit awkward please forgive me, lol.  
> Anyway if someone was asking themselves this: yes, C'è Posta Per Te is a real Italian tv show and it's so cringey that only middle aged women and local girls watch it, lol.


End file.
